Since ancient times, marble has been extensively used for building and ornamental purposes. Its great beauty and durability make natural marble a highly desirable product for these purposes. However, as a product of nature, marble is commonly nonhomogeneous, possesses fractures and impurities that may adversely affect its physical properties. Although it can be cut and shaped to alter its physical appearance, the physical properties of natural marble, like its great beauty, are often non-uniform and unpredictable.